


Грязные разговоры

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Криштиану смотрит на фотографию из Инстаграма Антонеллы, смеется, звонит Лионелю, а потом идет дрочить в душ.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	Грязные разговоры

Криштиану Роналду плакал.

Не перед сотней телекамер, не перед болельщиками, которые надсаживают глотки, силясь обратить на себя внимание португальской звезды в сливочной футболке. Не перед матерью, страдая после проигранного матча сборной. Не перед зеркалом, в тайне ото всех жалея себя после расставания с Ириной, не из-за травмы в финале Евро.

Криштиану Роналду плакал от смеха, закрывшись на все замки в своей спальне, сжимая в руке телефон. Нет, блядь, это даже не смех, это самая натуральная получасовая истерика со всеми вытекающими — слезами, соплями и коликами в печени, да чуть ли не с судорогами, скрючившими мышцы живота морским узлом. Веселая такая истерика, давно он так не смеялся, даже приколы Коэнтрау ни в какое сравнение не шли с… _этим_.

Недавно пережитые эмоции вновь нахлынули, как ебаное цунами, и Криштиану закрыл лицо руками, идиотски хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержаться, но опять заржал, чуть ли ногами сучить не начал, ища опору, пытаясь успокоиться. Блядь, уже полпервого, сейчас полдома перебудит своими воплями. Того и гляди, мама спустится и устроит ему «веселье».

Криш задержал дыхание и про себя досчитал до пяти, медленно выпуская воздух из носа. Это помогло, но слабо, новый приступ смеха застрял где-то на подступах к гортани, зацепился за позвонки, да так и повис, будто выжидал подходящий момент.

Все, спокойно, Криш. Хватит уже.

Почувствовав, что истерика слегка отступила, Роналду разблокировал телефон, старательно не глядя на экран, но его тянуло, как ебаным магнитом, глаза как будто приклеились, прилипли намертво. Открытый профайл Инстаграм никак не хотел закрываться, а лицо Месси со снимка ухмылялось так нагло, так нахально, так… возбуждающе.

Криштиану вздрогнул, с недоверием косясь на свои шорты, красноречиво показывающие, что за смехом пряталось кое-что еще, гаденькое такое, скользкое, пошлое и грязное, постыдное и запрятанное в самые тайные уголки его головы.

Маленький грязный секрет лидера Мадридского Реала и главного острия «трезубца» Барселоны.

Тайна мечты всех женщин Португалии и белобрысого нападающего из Аргентины.

Белобрысого, мать его ети.

Телефон поддался, фотография исчезла, и Криштиану больше не смеялся, потому что пальцы привычно набирали знакомый номер.

Кажется, эту чертову фотку нужно будет поставить как изображение контакта, смех ведь продлевает жизнь.

— Скажи, что ты дрочишь, — раздалось на том конце провода.

Криштиану не успел даже «привет» сказать, вместо этого сжал зубы так, что аж челюсть хрустнула.

— Я уже все пальцы заляпал. Спермой цвета твоих волос.

Послышался судорожный вдох.

— Что за сравнение?

— А ты ожидал, что я про Ртуть из фильма вспомню? Нет, дорогой, твоя прическа будет ассоциироваться именно со спермой, и тебе меня не переубедить. Интересно, а ее видно будет на твоих волосах, если я…

— Срань Господня! — зашипел Месси. — Ты совсем крышей тронулся?

— Как увидимся — сразу проверю, — пообещал Криш. — Уже изнываю от желания.

— Идиот, — констатировал Лео. — Можно подумать, я тебе позволю.

— Мне не нужно разрешение. Я только руки тебе за спиной свяжу, положу на кровать кверху задницей, и…

— Вот задницу мою трогать не надо, — сварливо сказал Лионель, — а то в твоей окажется что-то поболе, чем мой член.

— Все, что угодно больше, чем твой член, — довольно произнес Криш, наслаждаясь тут же раздавшимися в трубке отборными ругательствами. Когда Месси матерится, это… ох, определенно стоит доводить его почаще.

— Ты огребешь, — сквозь зубы бросил Лео, — клянусь тебе, я выебу тебя прямо на полу в коридоре, без смазки и без подготовки. И сам тебе кончу на лицо и волосы, и мне глубоко похуй, нравится ли тебе такая идея, и испорчу ли я твою идеальную прическу.

Роналду такая идея нравилась.

— Мне до твоей башки Мэрлин Монро как до Китая раком, так что смело можешь держать меня за волосы, когда будешь засаживать по самые яйца, — чуть хрипло произнес Криш, сжимая член через шорты. В паху тянуло, а ближайшая встреча с этим аргентинским ублюдком может состояться лет эдак через сто.

Ожидание убивало так сильно, что яйца начинали звенеть.

Блядь, еще недавно они были на соседних яхтах, и короткие ночные вылазки на берег были единственным светлым пятном за последнее время, без них отпуск точно вышел бы уродским. Криш до сих пор вспоминал, как они трахались в каких-то кустах — Роналду мог позволить себе чуть больше, чем обычно, потому что Лео был пьян, и уговорить его опуститься на колени было делом пары минут и нескольких грубоватых движений руками.

А утром Криш плавал на матрасе в опасной близости от яхты Месси и видел, как Лео целует свою жену. Нормальному человеку стало бы плохо от такой картины, а Криш испытывал садистское удовольствие.

Все, что связано с Лео, держится на тоненькой грани между адекватностью и мазохизмом, в этом и была особая прелесть их отношений. Как и постоянные грязные разговоры. Весьма дрочибельные разговоры, надо сказать.

— Мне нравится твоя прическа, — продолжил Криштиану. — Тебе идет. Почему-то смотрится брутально. Не думал купить себе байк?

— Предпочитаю объезжать кое-что поинтереснее, — ехидно пропел Лионель, — если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

О да, Криштиану прекрасно понимал. А сейчас бы все свои Золотые мячи отдал, лишь бы его «объездили». Пусть это и случается раз в сто лет, но блядь, оно того стоит!

Ладно, плохая идея, не все, но один — точно.

— У меня член стоит так, что дрова колоть можно, — сообщил он, одной рукой стягивая шорты и укладываясь спиной на кровать. — И что мне с этим делать теперь?

— Ждать завтра.

Криш, собираясь начать демонстративно ныть, осекся и залип.

— А?

— В ближайшие дни я возвращаюсь к команде, потому что мы летим на сборы. Лучо не собирался меня брать, но я на стену лезу без футбола. Но до этого мне нужно решить кое-какие дела, например, трахнуть в задницу чемпиона Европы, и я не намерен откладывать сие мероприятие, так что… завтра днем я буду в Мадриде.

Роналду подумал, что у него слуховые галлюцинации.

— Ты первый раз назвал меня чемпионом, — проговорил он, все еще не веря в услышанное.

Месси сдавлено фыркнул.

— Значит, то, что я завтра прилечу, тебя не удивляет? Сукин сын. Готовься. Мать твою, прямо сейчас иди в душ и дрочи, пока мозоли на руках не появятся. Я с тебя не слезу как минимум часа три, так что мне нужна секс-машина, а не разваренная рыба, которая после первого же оргазма отрубится.

— Я тогда был уставший, — протестующе воскликнул Криштиану, — а ты, вместо того, чтобы меня пожалеть, приставал!

— Кто к кому первый начал приставать — это риторический вопрос. Все, вали на водные процедуры, я спать. Самолет утром, а еще нужно заехать купить смазку.

— Ведро? — с притворной серьезностью осведомился Криш.

— Два ведра, — призадумавшись, ответил Месси. — В душ, я сказал, Криштиану.

— Если бы ты знал, как меня заводит твой новый имидж, — с дурацким придыханием сказал Роналду. — Спокойной ночи, Лео, а я пошел дрочить. На тебя. На _твою_ фотку в Инстаграме _твоей_ жены.

— Идиот, — снова донеслось из динамика. — Ты огребешь.

— Жду не дождусь.


End file.
